


Say the Word

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gorgon Lúcio Correia dos Santos, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Jean-Baptiste Augustin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians
Summary: Baptiste flushes. "I can handle myself."The oni shifts his weight and, even if he can’t see them beneath the mask, Baptiste can feel eyes roam over him as he climbs to his feet. "I am very aware of that," the oni says. "I'm simply offering help."Baptiste huffs out a laugh, "Isn't it unwise to accept help from a demon?""Only if you have something he really wants," another voice says.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to [robocryptid](/users/robocryptid/) for her unparalleled betaing services.

Despite vastly preferring to be around people, Baptiste doesn’t often frequent bars anymore--human or otherwise. Bars are crowded and too public for someone who has been relentlessly chased across the world by the vindictive clan he abandoned years ago.

But sometimes that desire to be around people outside of his clinic grows greater than his concerns about the risks.

He leans against the bar in a small but packed club. It is exclusive for the supernatural and not too far from the place he’s staying temporarily. Everything is temporary for him now. Jobs, homes, relationships, all of it has to be able to be dropped instantly when the clan eventually catches up to him. He takes a deep drink from his cocktail, relishing the sweetness from the fruit juice and the sharp tang of the blood mixed in, and tries to focus on the atmosphere of the club instead.

He taps his fingers absently to the beat of the music. It’s not his normal fare but it’s catchy and appropriate nonetheless. He glances up at the small stage, watching the DJ move with the music, the snakes of his hair whipping around his head. Baptiste wonders if that hurt--either to the snakes themselves flying in every direction or to the DJ when one of them strikes his shoulders particularly hard.

The DJ is young. Younger than him anyway, and he thinks wistfully about a time when he would have thoughtlessly hopped up on the stage to dance alongside him. Well, he thinks, he’d probably still do that, but laying a low profile has become more essential.

He admires the trimness of his waist, the surprising flex of his arms, and the beads of sweat rolling down his dark, green-tinged skin. Carefree dancing isn’t the only reason he would have climbed up there.

He looks away to find an oni watching him. He’s swathed in black fabric and his face is covered behind a glaring mask; he’s leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. If he didn’t blend into the dim atmosphere, his austere posture amongst the energetic crowd would make him stick out like a sore thumb.

Baptiste’s stomach sinks. The clan has only ever sent other vampires after him, never any other kind of supernatural creature. He wonders if they’ve finally resorted to contracting outsiders to hunt him down. He’s mostly fought with vampires and humans and thinks with dread of being forced to fight other types of the supernatural.

The oni inclines his head at him and Baptiste furrows his brow in confusion. He wonders if this is some traditional oni salute given to victims before they cut your head off. He stares a moment longer but the oni does not move again so he slowly turns back to the bar.

He can feel the oni still watching him for a while, as he takes another gulp of his drink. He’s unlikely to get more than a gentle buzz, nothing that would dull his senses too much. Eventually he stops feeling the oni’s gaze on him but decides not to look to see if he’s still there.

He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding and resolves to try to relax for a bit. He’d be surprised if he were attacked in the bar itself. If something happens after, he knows he can deal with whatever it might be.

* * *

After another luridly bright cocktail, he dances a bit and flirts with the selkie behind the bar, who slips his number in with the last drink Baptiste orders. Baptiste leaves the bar alone anyway.

Baptiste glances at the number in his hand as he walks down the street, thinks of the selkie’s broad shoulders under the thick seal pelt and the way the gorgon DJ looked lost in his music and the empty, quiet apartment waiting for him. He sighs and shoves the number in his pocket.

The walk to his apartment isn’t far and he trudges down the sidewalk, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. It’s a completely subconscious gesture left from his human life, since he no longer feels cold the same way.

He’s thinking absently about how many bags of donated blood he has left in his fridge when a shadow darts out at him from around a car parked on the side of the road. It hits him before he can react, shoving him sideways into an alleyway.

His shoulder strikes the wall, sending him further off balance as he scrambles to figure out what’s happening. He finally registers that the shadow is a man careening towards him. Regaining his footing, he snaps his fist out, catching the man in the cheekbone.

His attacker stumbles backward, the light from a street lamp illuminating his bared fangs and dull red eyes. Baptiste slides into a fighting stance but the other vampire is much faster than he is, and he quickly lashes out to catch Baptiste across the knees.

Baptiste hits the ground and the vampire is immediately on top of him, fangs bared as his hands close around Baptiste’s throat. He slams Baptiste’s head into the ground, spitting, “You thought you could leave? You really are a fool to think you could actually escape from Talon.”

Baptiste starts to struggle, intent on toppling his attacker off him when suddenly the other vampire is yanked away.

Baptiste sits up quickly as he sees the oni from the bar pulls the vampire backwards against his chest and closes his hand around his throat. All vampires are strong, but the oni is even stronger. The vampire gasps as his windpipe is constricted, but the oni does not exert enough pressure to fully strangle him.

The vampire eventually goes limp in the oni’s arms and Baptiste stares up at them.

Head tilting slightly, the oni asks, “Do you require assistance?” His voice is low and heavily accented.

Baptiste flushes. "I can handle myself."

The oni shifts his weight and, even if he can’t see them beneath the mask, Baptiste can feel eyes roam over him as he climbs to his feet. "I am very aware of that," the oni says. "I'm simply offering help."

Baptiste huffs out a laugh, "Isn't it unwise to accept help from a demon?"

"Only if you have something he really wants," another voice says.

Ignoring the oni's awkward cough, Baptiste turns to see the gorgon DJ from earlier walking towards them. Baptiste tenses. He is secure enough in his skills to know he can take down that assassin easily; the oni would give him trouble, especially given the speed with which he grabbed the vampire. But he is certain he wouldn't be able to walk away from all three of them should they choose to attack.

As the gorgon draws closer, the would-be assassin gives a muffled cry and struggles in the oni's arms but the oni tightens his grip on the man's throat and he falls silent again with a small gurgle. Baptiste glances over to see that the man is still alive despite starting to turn red in the face.

The gorgon comes to a stop next to the oni, obviously familiar with him, a cheerful smile on his face despite the situation. He is shorter than he looked on the stage, the top of his head barely reaching Baptiste’s chin. But there’s muscle packed into his small frame.

“He did help, right? This wasn’t some kind of consensual erotic scene you guys were doing?” The snakes writhe around his head, stretching to hiss in the assassin’s face.

Baptiste is startled into a laugh. “No, definitely not.”

“Oh good,” the gorgon flicks his head to get one of the snakes back in place. “I never want to cockblock.”

The oni makes a noise at that and Baptiste thinks it might have been a laugh.

The other vampire starts thrashing in the oni’s arms and everyone’s attention turns to him. Baptiste steps closer, flicking his eyes at the oni in a silent command. The oni loosens his hold on the man’s neck, keeping his other arm securely around him.

The vampire gasps for air, hissing through a damaged windpipe, “Kill me, it doesn’t matter. My life belongs to Talon. As does yours, deserter. You will never be safe. You will never be free. They will never stop hunting you until you have returned to the fold or are ashes in the wind.”

The oni twitches, moving to grasp the vampire’s neck again but Baptiste closes his hand around the collar of the vampire’s shirt. He pulls him out of the oni’s arms and slams him into the brick wall. He hesitates, his own dark red eyes staring into the angry red of his assassin.

“They do not own me,” he snarls then quickly snaps the assassin’s neck, letting his body fall to the ground. He stands there a moment, letting himself feel a mix of both regret and relief.

As he turns around the gorgon says, “Definitely not cockblocking. But hey, good timing, huh?”

Baptiste raises an eyebrow. “Good timing,” he repeats flatly. “Did you follow me?” They both have to know it isn’t actually a question.

The oni shifts uncomfortably. “I...yes, technically, but not for the reason you think. I just...wanted to make sure you got home safely.” The last bit is mumbled so softly that Baptiste almost doesn’t hear it.

“I can take care of myself,'' Baptiste repeats, offense seeping into his tone.

The oni laughs softly, “Yes, I can see that.” He glances down pointedly to the man lying still at their feet.

The gorgon nudges him with his elbow. “You’ll have to forgive him. He has a tendency to be overprotective of people he ultimately underestimates.” It’s said good-naturedly but Baptiste can detect an undercurrent of rebuke. “Charming, if mildly insulting.”

The oni bristles and starts to object, but the gorgon pats his arm and smiles brightly up at him, and the oni falls silent with a slump of his shoulders. There’s familiarity and affection between them, Baptiste notes as he watches the gorgon’s hand linger on the oni’s arm, stroking softly before letting go. He realizes why the oni was watching him in the club and he notes that he hasn’t acted any way other than polite, if also a bit charmingly awkward.

“I’m Lúcio, by the way. This is Genji.” Lúcio gestures to the oni, who inclines his head but remains silent.

Baptiste hesitates. “Baptiste,” he says after a moment.

Lúcio hums softly. “So who’s your friend?” he asks, nudging the corpse with the toe of his shoe.

“Dead,” Baptiste answers shortly.

“Well I can see that.” Lúcio rolls his eyes. He peers up at Baptiste. “You seem awfully calm about a guy who just tried to murder you. Is this a frequent occurrence or are you just the chillest person in the entire world?”

Baptiste snorts. “Unfortunately, quite frequent. My old clan has not taken kindly to my choice to no longer fall in line with their orders. We have a few,” he laughs bitterly, “irreconcilable differences in life philosophies.”

Genji shifts his stance.“I am familiar with that situation,” he says. “I’m sorry you have experienced it as well.”

One of Lúcio’s snakes stretches across the space between them to slide into his hair and Genji leans into it in such an absent-minded, affectionate gesture that Baptiste feels a small spike of jealousy.

Baptiste still doesn’t know what to make of them. He doesn’t understand why they’re here or what they want with him. Exhaustion suddenly hits him and he no longer has the patience or willpower to be so cautious.

“What do you want?”

Lúcio looks so surprised that Baptiste almost laughs. “Nothing? We don’t want your like soul or anything. We’re not that kind of demon.”

“So you’re just good Samaritans, defending the helpless?” Baptiste asks skeptically.

“Only the attractive ones.” Genji’s voice is so deadpan that it takes Baptiste a long moment to fully register it. When he does, he can’t contain his laugh. It’s far louder and longer than the comment warrants, the stress of the entire night bubbling to the surface.

Lúcio smiles at him through the outburst, and Baptiste suddenly wants to see Genji’s expression under that mask.

As the laughter fades, Baptiste shrugs his shoulders, smiling almost sheepishly, “To be honest, I’m not really sure what to do here.”

“Well,” Lúcio draws the word out as he looks around. “There is a dead body here. Which is, you know, probably not a good thing to leave lying around.”

Baptiste snorts and starts looking around the alley. “Probably not.” The alley is surprisingly clean, which Baptiste finds slightly annoying, not that he particularly wanted to roll around in god knows what.

“You uh don’t happen to have a wood stake on you, do you?”

Lúcio spreads his arms, gesturing to the tank top and tight jeans he’s wearing, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Genji says, “I just took mine out of my pocket this morning.”

Baptiste snaps his fingers. “Damn, isn’t that always how it goes?”

“Of course. Tissues, chapstick, priest-blessed wooden stake. Never have the essentials when you need them.”

Shaking his head and chuckling, Baptiste says, “Well, I’m not draining him, so I guess my only option is stashing him somewhere until the sun can take care of him.”

Genji steps toward the body but Baptiste waves him away. “He’s my mess, I got it.” He kneels and pats the body down, pulling out a knife and a wallet. The knife he tosses in a nearby dumpster, but the wallet he holds up to Genji and Lúcio with a question on his face. Lúcio shrugs and Genji doesn’t move at all, so Baptiste throws it at Lúcio anyway.

Lúcio opens it and pulls out a five dollar bill and condom. “Oh score. Looks like we’re all set for tonight, baby.” He waves them in Genji’s face.

“It’s expired.”

“Well shit,” he says with wide eyes. “Guess you’re not getting laid.” He chucks it into the darkness.

Genji folds his arms over his chest. “Only me?” Baptiste can hear the raised eyebrow in his voice.

Lúcio just shrugs. “Not my fault you’re off your game tonight.” Genji scoffs and starts to reply but thinks better of it and falls silent. Lúcio pats his shoulder placatingly.

Baptiste braces himself and hoists the body over one shoulder and walks further into the alley. There’s a small space next to a dumpster and a pile of cardboard boxes. He glances up to check the angle of the walls and thinks that the sun will probably hit the area in the late morning. It’s risky, but short of walking the body down the street to dispose of elsewhere, he doesn’t have a whole lot of choice.

He drops the body and bends over to arrange it so it’s concealed as much as possible while still exposed to the sun above. Accepting that it’s the best he can do, he turns around and catches Lúcio blatantly staring at his ass. Even Lúcio’s snakes are craning around his head to watch. Lúcio realizes he’s been caught and suddenly starts arranging his snakes back into place. As he gets closer, he can barely hear Lúcio hiss over Genji’s laughter, “Like you weren’t looking too. You and your fucking mask.” Genji keeps laughing.

Baptiste stops in front of them. “So...thank you. For your help. I appreciate it.” And he does, actually, even if Genji was a bit on the creepy side about it. It was nice to have help, even though he spent a long time expecting them to attack him too. He realizes he’s almost completely let his guard down around these two obviously dangerous people he’s just met. He also realizes he isn’t as concerned about that as he probably should be.

“Of course,” Genji says softly. “My pleasure.”

Lúcio glances between them and suddenly grins. “Thank us by buying dinner. There’s a diner around the corner that stays open for the last call crowd.” Lúcio turns toward the entrance to the alley, pausing when he realizes Baptiste isn’t following him.

“I don’t eat food.” Baptiste gives them a confused look. “I’m a vampire.”

“Well, I’m not and I’m hungry. And who knows, you may wind up getting to eat later too.” Lúcio shifts his snakes away from his face, baring his neck.

Baptiste’s eyes widen in surprise and he glances at Genji to see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Lúcio grabs his arm and tugs him out of the alley.

* * *

The diner really isn’t far, tucked into a little corner of an area of town that Baptiste hasn’t visited yet. There are a handful of patrons, a werewolf and her glowing-eyed girlfriend leaning against each other and sharing a mountain of banana pudding.

Lúcio slides into the booth next to Genji, nudging up against him to get his attention. Genji turns to him and Baptiste can see Lúcio’s face move through a series of expressions, clearly communicating silently with the oni.

Genji’s shoulders tense and then he ducks his head down slightly before nodding and reaching up to pull the mask from his face. Baptiste watches in fascination. Genji’s skin is a dusty grey with sharp red markings over his eyebrows and below his eyes. Short red horns protrude from his forehead, small tusks curve over his upper lip, and he sees that Genji’s eyes are a brighter red than his own as Genji meets his gaze. His face is littered with scars but it does nothing to diminish his strong features. 

He is unfairly attractive. They both are.

Baptiste leans back in his chair. “You really shouldn’t keep your face covered.”

“It’s an oni tradition,” Genji protests, reflexively.

“It’s a crime.”

Genji flushes at Baptiste’s words. “My appearance tends to frighten people,” he says as he carefully sets his mask on the table. Baptiste can feel the vulnerability in his words, even if Genji manages to make his voice sound detached. “I did not always look this way.”

Baptiste shrugs, “I didn’t always look this way either.” He gestures to his orange eyes and the ashen hue on his dark skin. He opens his mouth and tongues one of his fangs. “I was human once, too.”

Genji’s eyes linger on his mouth and Baptiste wonders if he remembers that he’s not hiding his gaze behind a mask anymore.

“Well,” Lúcio drawls, “I was born with this exquisite beauty.” He lifts his arms, the light glinting off the scales in his skin, and gathers his snakes up in a mass above his head. Baptiste tries to ignore the sight of his neck and fails. Lúcio sighs dramatically and let’s the snakes tumble down his shoulders, which they clearly do not like as they whip up to hiss into his face.

Baptiste laughs as Lúcio shoves them away, telling them to quit being so fussy.

The waiter approaches and Lúcio orders a hamburger, Genji gets only a bitter black coffee that makes Lúcio wrinkle his nose, and Baptiste graciously declines.

They make idle small talk while waiting for their order. Baptiste watches their dynamic with fascination. Lúcio dominates the conversation, his natural charm filling the space. Genji is far more reserved but Lúcio immediately gives him his full attention when Genji does speak. For all that Lúcio ribs Genji, there is a great deal of respect between them.

Baptiste tells them about the clinic he works at not too far from here.

“Yeah.” Lúcio leans his elbows on the table. “That place is really good for the community. We’ve seen you there a few times.”

Baptiste pauses and Lúcio realizes what he’d said. “No, I mean...that’s not...that’s not what it sounds like. We’re not stalking you, I swear. We were just...around that area and we…”

“Noticed you,” Genji cuts in. And Lúcio nods quickly.

Baptiste raises an eyebrow. “Noticed me.”

Genji tilts his head and raises his eyebrows. “Hard not to.”

Warmth spreads through Baptiste’s whole body and he is thankfully spared giving a response by the waiter dropping off their food. He’s not sure if he would have been self-deprecatingly dismissive or practically inviting Genji to fuck him on the table in the middle of the diner. He is more than a little relieved to not find out.

Lúcio fusses with his food, clearly still flustered, which Baptiste finds to be adorably charming, though he refrains from saying it.

There is something about them that makes him feel comfortable, like he can actually relax for the first time in so long. Part of him thinks he should find that concerning, the immediacy with which dropped his guard. The romantic in him, the part that believes in instant connections between people--although he does draw the line at soulmates--is thrilled at feeling this way with them. He’s always tended to follow his gut feeling first.

Leaning back and idly spinning the wrapped silverware on the table, Baptiste asks, “So you don’t want to know what the deal was back there?”

Lúcio sets his food down without taking a bite. “I mean, yeah, I do. Can’t say something like that is a thing I see often even in our--” his gesture takes in their supernatural features “--part of the world.”

Baptiste takes a deep breath. “Vampires are made, you know? I made some stupid decisions when I was younger. Justified those decisions, at the time. Thought that joining a vampire clan was the only option I had.” He looks up at them and sighs. “It wasn’t but by the time I accepted that, I was in too deep with a clan that thrived off killing and looting innocent people.” Lúcio bristles at that and Baptiste sees Genji move his arm slightly, settling him down with a hand on his thigh. “So I ran. Have been running ever since. Which is, as you saw, not something they take kindly to.”

“You’ve been dealing with them on your own?” Genji asks.

Lúcio makes a noise in the back of his throat when Baptiste shrugs. “Better than pulling other people into my mess. Better than more people getting hurt because of me.” He smiles ruefully.

Genji narrows his eyes at him. “There are people who might want to help you, who could take care of themselves, who you wouldn’t have to worry about.”

“It’s...it’s my choice,” Baptiste says and even he can hear the lack of conviction in his voice.

Lúcio twists his lips up and squints at him but doesn’t protest further.

A heavy silence falls between them and Lúcio goes back to eating his food.

“So,” Baptiste clears his throat. “Since I’ve been baring my soul, reciprocation is only appropriate.”

Genji snorts. “I suppose so. I did say I was somewhat familiar with your situation.” He talks about his own human clan, a group of yakuza drug runners and assassins, and his wayward youth, which Baptiste notes is said wryly and he smiles, thinking he’d like to hear stories of that eventually. He explains that he had no interest in the plan his father had for him and rebelled by passing clan secrets to rival groups.

“It was ill-thought out and foolish,” his voice drops lower. “The invincibility of youth and frankly, stupidity. I gave no thought to any kind of consequences, and the clan manipulated my brother into confronting me, which led to this.” He gestures to his features. Baptiste knows enough about onis to know how they are created and he can surmise what happened without Genji going into detail. “Now, I can acknowledge my mistakes, the part I played in all of it. That I was not an innocent victim like I told myself for so long. But it has been...a journey.”

During his story, Lúcio had shifted closer to him until both he and his snakes were touching him in some way.

“We all have regrets, don’t we?” Baptiste asks quietly and Genji hums in agreement.

Baptiste glances at Lúcio, who sits up straight and points to himself. “Oh me? I’m just a DJ.” A snort comes from Genji and Lúcio rolls his eyes. “Ok so I might have led one or two little revolutions and ran a corrupt corporation out of my home town.”

Baptiste sits back, looking Lúcio up and down, “Well, damn. That’s really impressive.”

“Thank you,” Lúcio says primly, as if Baptiste had just complimented his newest accessory.

They switch to less weighty topics. Baptiste learns that Lúcio is in fact quite famous (Lúcio waves away his apologies for not knowing his music) who likes to play small, local venues in between large tours. He learns that Genji travels with him, though he largely stays out of the public eye, picking up some contract killings when he gets bored.

Baptiste squints at him, his grin ruining his attempt to be stern. “How do I know you’re not another assassin hired by my clan, lulling me into complacency only to murder me later?”

Lúcio mirrors his grin. “You don’t. Not really. Though I will say, I don’t do hits at all. Bad PR, you know? And while he does,” Lúcio gestured to Genji, “he does it quick and clean.”

“I am not in the habit of taking my targets out to dinner before I kill them.”

Baptiste props his chin on his hand and gives Genji a lazy look. “No? What are you in the habit of doing after you take someone to dinner?”

Without the mask, Genji is far more expressive and Baptiste is surprised to see a mix of desire and caution on his face. “You are more than welcome to find out. I would very much like for you to. As would he.” Genji tilts his head towards Lúcio whose face is split in a wide grin.

“Oh most definitely.” Lúcio licks his lips. His tongue is long and forked and barely manages not to groan out loud.

Baptiste takes a deep breath, trying to keep from thinking with just his dick. “I don’t really do things like this. Not shortly after I was almost assassinated, anyway.”

“We don’t really either,” Genji admits. “Though Lúcio certainly has his pick of willing groupies.”

Lúcio’s face twists in disgust. “Yeah, that ain’t happening. Look, I know we just met but it feels like there’s a--” he grimaces and waves his hand in the air. “Something. So just laying it all out there: you’re nice and funny and unbelievably hot. I want you, Genji very obviously wants you, like yikes tone it down man.” Baptiste is surprised that Genji’s glare doesn’t set Lúcio on fire, but he just smiles and continues. “And if the feeling is mutual--which I am pretty sure it is--then why not just see where it goes?”

Baptiste looks between them and doesn’t respond immediately. He tries to weigh the risks and the odds that they really are with Talon, but all he can think about is how stupidly hot they both are and that they want him as much as he wants them.

Genji leans forward, his gaze heated. “Come home with us.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Baptiste agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to their place is agonizingly long. They both make it worse by crowding into Baptiste’s space, touching him almost constantly. More than once Baptiste considers just shoving them into an alley and dropping to his knees, though remembering that he was recently almost assassinated in an alley definitely ruins that idea.

There’s an elevator in their complex and Baptiste thinks finally as Genji moves towards him, but someone squeezes through the door right before it closes. Baptiste drops his head against the wall in frustration while Lúcio laughs, to the bewilderment of their blue-balling passenger.

The door to their apartment is barely shut before Genji pushes Baptiste against the wall. Baptiste fists his hands in Genji’s clothes and tugs him up against his body. He wastes no time capturing Genji’s lips with his own as he hears the clatter of Genji's mask hitting a nearby table. He expected Genji’s fangs to be in the way but they curve up and away enough that Baptiste has no problem opening his mouth to slide his tongue along Genji’s.

Lúcio laughs and swats Genji on the shoulder as he passes. “Dude, at least offer him a drink first.”

Genji pulls away enough to mutter, “Do you want a drink?” before kissing him again. Baptiste laughs against Genji's mouth and shakes his head.

He glides his hands over Genji’s torso, feeling the firm lines of his body through the loose fabric. He runs his tongue along one of Genji's tusks and the oni's entire body shudders as he presses Baptiste even harder against the wall.

A hand slides along his shoulder and Baptiste pulls away from Genji to look down at Lúcio. Grasping the back of Baptiste's neck, Lúcio pulls him down into a kiss. Genji moves his face into Baptiste's neck, licking along the skin.

One of Lucio's snakes glides against Baptiste's cheek and he opens his eyes enough to see another one curl around Lucio's hand where it's still cradling Baptiste's head. As another snake drapes itself over his head and flicks its tongue against his ear, he thinks that this is probably one of the weirder sexual encounters he's ever had. It doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arm around Lucio's waist and hauling him closer.

Genji’s hands quickly find the buttons of his shirt and he makes a low noise as he pushes the fabric to the side. He starts kissing his way down Baptiste's body, scraping his tusks against a nipple and Baptiste hisses against Lucio's mouth.

Genji drops to his knees completely and swiftly undoes the button of Baptiste's pants, tugging his pants and underwear down to free his cock.

Baptiste pulls away from Lúcio and looks down at Genji, hesitation clear on his face. Kissing has been fine but getting his cock near those tusks is a different matter entirely.

"It's okay." Lúcio's voice is husky and he leans in to nuzzle against Baptiste's cheek like one of his snakes. "He knows what he's doing. You'll be fine. You'll be really fine, trust me."

Genji looks up at Baptiste through his lashes and waits. Baptiste exhales in a rush and nods and Genji, smiling, grasps the base of Baptiste's cock and slides it into his mouth.

Baptiste chokes at the feeling of Genji starting to work his cock slowly, tusks carefully angled away from sensitive skin. Genji’s mouth is hot and wet and he presses his lips with just the right amount of pressure. Baptiste watches, transfixed, as Genji slides up and down his cock before Lúcio lightly nips his jaw, grasping his chin and pulling his face back around.

He is painfully aware that it's been a while since the last time he went home with someone, and the feeling of being surrounded by them threatens to overwhelm him. He drops his hand to Genji’s head, grasping a horn to steady himself. Genji moans around Baptiste’s cock and Baptiste pulls away from Lúcio to gasp loudly, letting go of Genji’s horn.

Lúcio rests his forehead against Baptiste’s jaw and looks down at Genji. “The horns are sensitive. Touch them gently.” He catches Baptiste’s hand and guides it back to Genji’s head.

Genji makes a soft noise and then sinks further down Baptiste’s cock as Baptiste obeys Lúcio’s order. Genji’s entire body sags as Baptiste strokes his fingers around the base of his horn. Baptiste’s head hits the wall as Genji takes his entire cock down into his throat, swallowing around him.

“No, watch,” Lúcio commands and Baptiste rolls his head forward. “Keep touching him.”

Lúcio slides his fingers gently through Genji’s hair, caressing his scalp before closing his fist and tugging. The sound Genji makes vibrates Baptiste's cock, making him twitch his hips forward. Lúcio guides Genji’s head up and down for a moment, murmuring, “Isn’t he so good?”

Baptiste moans a yes and Genji slides downward until his nose is pressed into the hair at the base of Baptiste’s cock, his eyes squeezed shut. Lúcio drags Genji’s head back and the feeling of being pulled from so far down his throat makes Baptiste swear and stroke his thumb up the length of Genji’s horn. Genji shudders and lets Baptiste’s cock slip from his lips, shaking with the sensation overload on his horn and scalp.

Lúcio cups Genji’s jaw gently, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip before slipping it inside his mouth. Genji gazes up at Lúcio through wet eyelashes and the look on his face makes Baptiste close his eyes and turn his face away. It’s a look of trust and pleasure, a look between long established lovers. It’s not a look he feels like he should see and it hurts more than he wants to admit to see it shared between them.

When he opens his eyes, they are both looking at him and Lúcio’s expression is so soft that it makes Baptiste’s hand clench. He opens his mouth to say something--anything--but Lúcio takes his face in his hands and kisses him. The kiss grounds him, narrows his focus to the feeling of Lúcio’s lips on his, the pressure of his fingertips stroking against the skin behind his ears.

Genji licks a stripe up his cock and Baptiste almost yelps in surprise. He looks down to see Genji giving them a chastising look for forgetting about him. Lúcio rolls his eyes and tugs at Genji’s hair affectionately. He pulls away with a playful nip to Baptiste’s bottom lip before grabbing him by the open collar of his shirt and pulling him down the hallway. Genji follows and they leave a trail of clothing scattered behind them.

He glances around the bedroom they enter, realizing he'd been too preoccupied to pay attention to the rest of the place. Looking around, it is obvious that two distinct personalities take up the space: sleek, angular audio equipment is piled on top of austere dark oak furniture, carved with intricate designs. Muted fabrics juxtapose the vivid promotional posters lining the walls. The contrast is stark but it works.

Lúcio stops at the edge of the bed, kicking the last of his clothing aside and pulling Baptiste closer to him. Baptiste strokes his hands over his bare skin, caressing the textured scales along his shoulders.

Lúcio gathers his snakes up and pulls them aside so they spill over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. He looks up at Baptiste with a grin and raised eyebrows.

Baptiste freezes. The column of Lúcio’s throat is painfully alluring and his mouth waters watching the vein jump beneath his skin.

“That’s not a good idea.”

Lúcio tips his head to the side, “It’s okay, I want you to.”

Baptiste closes his eyes and tries to slow his own breathing. “I’ll hurt you.”

Genji’s arms slide around Baptiste’s chest from behind, pressing in close. “I won’t let you hurt him,” he says as he drops kisses along Baptiste’s shoulders.

Opening his eyes again, he glances over his shoulder at Genji who gives him a mischievous grin before nipping at Baptiste’s neck, encouraging him to do the same to Lúcio.

“It’s okay,” Lúcio repeats as Baptiste turns back to face him.

He hesitates for a moment longer but then Genji’s hand closes around his cock, stroking it firmly, and Baptiste gives in.

He makes himself bite as gently as he can and fights the urge to sink his fangs in deeply when the first burst of blood flows over his tongue. It’s been years since he drank straight from a vein and it’s almost intoxicating in its intensity. He feels lightheaded and unsteady; Genji’s other hand holds him tighter as he sways. He can feel Lúcio’s hands close around his arms and he moans into Baptiste’s ear. Genji moves his hand over Baptiste’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head; his touch feels amazing, Lúcio’s blood heightening his senses.

The combination of fresh blood and Genji’s strokes pushes him over the edge quickly and he comes hard. He pulls his fangs away from Lúcio’s neck as he shudders in their arms, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Baptiste breathes heavily and sags against Lúcio as Genji gently strokes him through the aftershocks. His body shakes as the adrenaline from fresh blood clashes with the relaxing afterglow. Genji lets go of him and he sways further into Lúcio, hazily looking over his shoulder to see Genji licking his come off his hand. Baptiste groans and Lúcio laughs as he gently touches the bite marks on his neck.

“Did I--” Baptiste begins.

“No, you didn’t. I enjoyed it, actually.” Lúcio shifts his hips, pressing his still hard cock against Baptiste’s leg and Baptiste swears under his breath, his own softening cock trying to respond. He knows the blood will shorten his recovery but not quite that quickly.

He pushes his face into Lúcio’s shoulder again and moves his lips up Lúcio’s neck, pressing kisses against the skin and running his tongue gently over the punctures. A few of Lúcio’s snakes wind their way over Lúcio’s shoulders, stretching to rub against the top of Baptiste’s head.

A hard cock presses against him and Genji sucks a mark into the back of Baptiste’s neck, trailing his hand down the curve of Baptiste’s spine and along the crease of his ass. “Can I fuck you?” he murmurs into Baptiste’s skin.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Baptiste says and lets Genji push him onto his back.

Lúcio pulls an almost empty bottle of lube from their bedside drawer and tosses it to Genji as he settles between Baptiste’s spread legs. Genji wastes no time slicking up his fingers and gently circles Baptiste’s entrance, pushing one inside. He’s tight and he can feel himself flush as Genji slows down and rubs his other hand soothingly over Baptiste’s thigh, pulling his hand out to apply more lube.

Lúcio kneels on the bed, stroking his cock as he watches Genji move his finger back inside. He smiles down at Baptiste, running his fingers gently over Baptiste’s cheek. “Been a while, huh?” he asks cheekily and Baptiste glares up at him. As Baptiste opens his mouth to retort, Lúcio slips two of his fingers into his mouth and Baptiste immediately closes his lips around them.

Genji dips his head to take Baptiste back into his mouth as he works another finger into him. Baptiste moans and thrusts his hips upward but Genji takes it easily, lets Baptiste fuck into his mouth as he works him open more easily now. He knows the preparation is needed but he’s impatient to get Genji inside him and rolls his hips down onto his fingers to speed the process up.

Lúcio moves his fingers through Baptiste’s lips as Baptiste sucks and flicks his tongue against them. Lúcio turns his head to watch Genji pull his fingers out of Baptiste and start to slick himself up.

“Next time we’ll get him to use his tongue,” Lúcio murmurs. Baptiste’s eyes open wide at Lúcio’s words and he looks up at him with such naked want that Lúcio caresses his bottom lip with his thumb and nods. Baptiste squeezes his eyes shut and sucks harder.

Genji settles between Baptiste’s legs and starts to push inside agonizingly slowly. Baptiste makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and nudges at Genji with his heels. Genji huffs and cedes to Baptiste’s demand, grasps Baptiste’s thighs and pulls him forward to seat himself completely inside him. It’s rough and hurts a bit but it quickly fades as he flexes his hips to get Genji to the right angle.

Lúcio pulls his fingers away as Genji starts moving, letting Baptiste moan and swear freely. Genji leans forward and Lúcio meets him in a wet kiss, tongues sliding together as Genji rocks his hips. Sitting back up, Genji pulls Baptiste’s long legs over his shoulders and starts thrusting into him harder. Baptiste tosses his head back as each thrust glides over his prostate and his own cock begins to swell again.

Lúcio takes Baptiste’s jaw firmly and turns his head towards him and Baptiste parts his lips to let Lúcio feed his cock into his mouth. Baptiste grasps the base of Lúcio’s cock as each thrust from Genji pushes him up the bed. The angle is awkward but he works his mouth as best he can, relishing the salty flavor on his tongue.

Genji moves Baptiste’s legs from his shoulders to fall open around his hips and drops forward, propping himself up with his arms on either side of Baptiste’s chest. Leaning towards Lúcio, he opens his mouth and Lúcio obligingly pulls his cock from Baptiste’s mouth, sliding it into Genji’s, as Baptiste makes a protesting noise.

Genji’s movements become shallow as Lúcio grabs a handful of his hair, holding his head in place as he pushes his cock deep. Baptiste watches, stroking his own cock, his knuckles bumping against Genji’s stomach.

Just before Baptiste begins to get frustrated by the inattention, Genji pulls away from Lúcio with a wet sound, leaving Lúcio’s cock glistening with spit. Genji grasps the back of Baptiste’s neck and pulls him up into a kiss that is wet and slow and so thorough it leaves Baptiste gasping. Genji sits up again, tipping Baptiste’s face back towards Lúcio and Baptiste immediately opens his mouth to take Lúcio’s cock again. Genji’s strokes are deep and hard and he quickly learns what angles make Baptiste moan and clench his fists in the sheets.

Genji must be able to tell that Lúcio is close as slows down again so that Baptiste can twist his torso and bob his head faster. Genji stops moving completely as Lúcio tips forward in an arch over Baptiste’s body and pushes his cock deep into Baptiste’s mouth as he comes down his throat. Baptiste swallows around him until Lúcio gently pushes his head away and collapses on the bed next to him.

Genji thrusts once to get Baptiste’s attention back before pulling out of him completely, ignoring Baptiste’s protests and starts tugging at his arm. “Get on top,” Genji orders with a laugh when Baptiste resists being moved. “Lazy.”

Baptiste scoffs and sits up, shoving Genji onto his back and straddling him as Lúcio mutters something about being a hypocrite under his breath. Genji turns to glare at him but Baptiste takes Genji in his hand and slides himself back onto his cock and Genji digs his fingers into Baptiste’s hips, his retort to Lúcio forgotten. Baptiste rolls his hips, fucking himself down as Genji pushes up to meet him. Their rhythm stutters for a moment until they figure out the right movements and settle into a flow that leaves them both gasping.

Baptiste tries to sit up to get better leverage but Genji tugs him back down to lie against his chest and press kisses and suck marks into Baptiste’s skin. He lifts up on his elbows enough to see Lúcio sprawled by Genji’s head, eyes heavy-lidded as he threads his fingers lazily through his hair, his snakes hanging subdued around him.

Lúcio looks up at him, tightens his grip, pulling Genji’s head to the side and orders, “Bite him.”

He doesn’t hesitate this time, laving his tongue over the skin before pushing his fangs into Genji’s flesh. His blood tastes different, heavier, more like a red wine compared to Lúcio’s crisper white but it flows with the same rush of adrenaline.

“Fuck.” Genji’s voice shakes and Baptiste starts to pull away but Genji wraps his arms around Baptiste’s back, holding him in place and snapping his hips into Baptiste’s ass. Baptiste bites down harder and comes as Genji moans in his ear. Less intense from before but he’s still left trembling as Genji continues to move inside him for a few moments longer before pulling Baptiste down to meet his last, hard thrust.

Baptiste rests on top of Genji, whose hands idly stroking and kneading along his back and sides, far touchier in the afterglow than Baptiste expected. After a moment Baptiste pushes himself up and Genji follows him, rolling him on his back as his dick slides out with a loud squelch. Lúcio’s laugh rings out above them and Baptiste and Genji both chuckling awkwardly at each other.

“The best sex is always messy,” Lúcio says with a shrug.

Genji keeps pushing Baptiste over, settling completely on top of him and kisses him as he slides his palms over Baptiste’s biceps to pin his wrists to the bed.

Baptiste breaks the kiss, gasping and laughing, “I’m not sure I’ve got a third round in me.”

Genji just hums and presses another kiss to his lips, then another, and another, like he can’t pull himself away completely. The attention makes Baptiste’s body tingle and he barely notices Lúcio climb off the bed and go into the bathroom, letting himself get lost in Genji’s lips.

He does notice when a wet washcloth smacks into the side of Genji’s head, flinging water into Baptiste’s face and startling Genji enough that he nearly slides off of Baptiste.

“Rude,” Genji says as he grabs the washcloth off the sheets.

Lúcio purses his lips, “Ruder to hog him and leave him covered in your mess.”

Genji hands the cloth to Baptiste who cleans himself up quickly and then sits awkwardly while Genji does the same and Lúcio starts moving around the room. He hates this part: the uncomfortable situation of trying to gauge exactly when he’s overstayed his welcome. One night stands aren’t his preference and in spite of himself he likes these two, far more than he has any right to given how quickly everything has progressed.

He watches Lúcio dig through a drawer as Genji slips out into the hallway. His snakes are calmer but they pull themselves behind Lúcio, trying to stretch across the space between him and the bed. It’s almost endearing and makes Baptiste feel even more reluctant as he starts to climb off the bed to gather his belongings when Lúcio suddenly asks, “Do you sleep in clothes? I don’t think Genji or I have anything that would fit you.” Lúcio glances over his shoulder, eyeing him. “That is most definitely not a complaint.”

Baptiste stops in surprise. “I’m staying?”

Lúcio turns around to face him. “Yes,” he says, his tone leaving no room for argument. Not that I wanted to leave anyway, Baptiste thinks as Lúcio hands him an unopened toothbrush and shoves him in the direction of the bathroom.

Baptiste stares into the empty mirror as he brushes his teeth, wondering how he actually got here and what he’s going to do in the morning. The absurdity of going from thinking he’s going to die to having the best sex he’s ever had in his life in the space of a night almost makes him laugh out loud.

He spits into the sink and cups water in his palm to rinse out his mouth. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves, he thinks, knowing that his clan would come after them too, try to hurt them and use them as leverage against him. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if they were hurt or worse because of him.

He knows, beyond all of that he’s tired, tired of running, tired of being solitary, tired of always being purely selfless. More than anything he wants someone to stand with him or run with him, whatever so long as he’s not alone. But he doesn’t know what they want, if they even want anything to do with him after tonight.

He braces his hands on the edge of the sink and lets his head hang, knowing that there is no compromise between what he wants to do and what he should do. He stands up straight and resolves to make a decision in the morning and selfishly enjoy falling asleep with them tonight.

When he emerges from the bathroom, Genji hands him a glass of water and he sips from it while admiring that neither one of them has put on clothes yet.

Lúcio is trying to wrestle his snakes into a soft cotton sleeve. Baptiste assumes it is a way to keep them from getting rolled on in the middle of the night. But the snakes won’t cooperate, slithering out of his grasp and hissing in his face.

“What the hell is your deal?” Lúcio demands. The snakes only writhe more. “Fine! Fine! But don’t get pissed and bite anyone if you get squashed.” He tosses the piece of fabric onto the dresser and gives Genji and Baptiste an exasperated look before climbing into the far side of the bed.

Genji brushes his hand over Baptiste’s bicep, squeezing slightly before using it to steer him to the bed, sliding in behind him. Lúcio’s got his head propped up on his hand, watching them get settled. He leans back to turn off the bedside lamp and fumbles briefly in the dark to get comfortable.

Something solid brushes against his shoulder and he realizes Genji is rubbing his horns gently across his skin. He smiles in the darkness and tips his head to rest his cheek against the top of one. Genji stops moving for a moment and then he presses his entire body against Baptiste’s. He can’t say he’s ever been aggressively cuddled by an oni before but he’s certainly not complaining.

Something cold and very soft touches his other shoulder and he flinches but he can’t move far with Genji so close.

“Sorry,” Lúcio whispers. “They won’t behave.” He sounds embarrassed and Baptiste realizes those are Lúcio’s snakes.

“It’s okay,” he whispers back as he feels another one start to climb over him. Their tongues tickle and he snorts as one falls from where it had been trying to climb his chin.

“Your snakes are very affectionate,” Baptiste chuckles as one slithers over his collarbone and another one curls up under his ear. He cautiously lifts his hand, hovering close to where he can feel one of them and the snake pushes up against his finger. He strokes down it’s head, fascinated by how soft the scales are.

Lúcio is quiet a moment. “They like you,” he says softly.

Baptiste turns to look at him but his face is completely obscured in the darkness. “I like them too.” His voice is barely audible.

“Good,” Genji says from his side as he pulls Baptiste more firmly against him.

“Good,” Lúcio echoes, laying his head on Baptiste’s shoulder.

Baptiste stares up into the darkness of the room and thinks good.

* * *

Baptiste wakes up thinking that he’s glad he no longer feels normal temperatures, otherwise he’d be sweltering sandwiched between them. They shifted a bit in their sleep so they at least aren’t stretched out on top of him. He closes his eyes again, relishing the feeling of two bodies cuddled next to him.

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, the decision he now has to make forcing its way into his feelings of contentment. He knows he went through all his options, all the benefits and risks, last night. That he doesn’t have anything else to weigh, he just has to make a decision.

He turns his head to look at Genji sleeping next to him. His mouth hangs open slightly and air whistles softly passed his tusks as he breathes. Baptiste swallows hard and lifts Genji’s arm from where it lies draped over Baptiste’s chest and brings it to his mouth, softly kissing the inside of his wrist and feeling his pulse jump under his lips.

He carefully sets Genji’s arm by his side and turns to Lúcio, sprawled on his stomach with his face half mashed into the pillow. Baptiste trails his fingers gently over his high cheekbone and Lúcio makes a quiet noise and digs further into the pillow.

Baptiste slowly slides himself down the mattress, trying to avoid waking either one of them up. He stands at the end of the bed and looks back at them, hoping that Lúcio’s snakes will stay asleep as long as he does.

He begins to gather his clothes, having to track back into the hallway for his shirt. It takes him a while to find one of his socks lying on a pair of headphones. He doesn’t even remember who actually took his socks off.

He pulls his underwear and pants back on and start buttoning his shirt, resolutely not looking at the bed. He’s not sure his resolve is firm enough for too much temptation.

“Stay.”

Baptiste startles. turning to see Genji sitting up in bed, the sheet pooling around his waist. “I can’t,” he says softly and drops his gaze to the floor.

“Yes, you can.” Genji’s voice is harsher than Baptiste expects and he looked up to see him staring him down with those intense red eyes.

“It’s not--”

“Safe?” Genji interrupts. “I told you there are people who can take care of themselves. Who can help take care of you. But you have to let us. Stay.” He hesitates before saying quietly, “Please, Baptiste.”

His eyes catch on the two puncture marks in Genji’s neck and both shame and desire wash over him. He’d gone years without drinking live blood and he’d instantly tossed that away at the command of a bossy gorgon.

He sees Lúcio sit up as well and he realizes he doesn’t actually stand a chance of making himself walk away from them. Not when he really doesn’t want to.

“Do you want to leave?” Lúcio asks.

Baptiste averts his gaze. “That’s not the point--”

“Yes, it is,” Genji interrupts. “Do you want to leave?”

Baptiste looks back at them, sitting in the mussed bed sheets, demanding an answer.

“No.”

“Then stay,” Lúcio insists. “Give this a chance.”

Baptiste opens his mouth to respond but just closes it and nods. He’s not sure he can articulate the relief that moves through him. He feels the weight of the last couple years, the weight of fear and loneliness and constantly being on guard start to lift. He doesn’t know if this will work, if it will last, but he can try.

They’re both grinning at him, utterly gorgeous in the dim light, and he thinks he really would be a fucking moron to walk away.

“And you know,” Lúcio adds as he flicks his head towards the window where soft light still shines around the edges of the blackout curtain. “It’s still light outside. You can’t leave anyway.”

Baptiste refuses to admit that he hadn’t considered that the sun was still up. He would have been trapped in their building until it went down.

Genji stretches out his hand. “Besides, I think Lúcio made you a promise about something with my tongue.”

Baptiste laughs and let them pull him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in about 4 years and by far the longest thing I've ever written. Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [I drew stuff!](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1197988217158602758)


End file.
